sickly sister
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Another quince story.


**The Sickly Sister**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2013. I was staying with my Aunt Mel (Melanie C) who had taken ill from the Asian Flu. I did small things like cleaning to make her comfortable. As her niece I knew she needed me.

"Angel, wake up, I need your help." She said weakly.

"What's wrong Aunt Mel?" I asked sleepily. She was thin and her face was gaunt. Her body was thin, saved from her bulbous belly. She was weak. So weak that she was unable to lift her head. I feared she wouldn't last long.

"I need to go to the loo." She replied weakly.

"Alright." I said. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Tentatively I went to answer it. I opened it up to find Aunt Alexis looking back at me. She was beaming and her face was warm. She was there to help her twin sister.

"Aunt Alexis? I asked signing sweetly.

"Hi Sweet pea, I wanted to see sis." She signed back. Alexis walked in and hugged me tightly before walking toward the room. As she entered she ran over to the bed. She sat down gently and she embraced her twin.

"Sis how are you feeling today?" Alexis signed.

"A bit better." Melanie said signing slowly. They stayed like that for a few moments. Soon enough however she had to use the bathroom. This Time Alexis led her into the bathroom supporting her on one shoulder. Once she was finished they walked back together. Suddenly Melanie slipped but Alexis caught her quickly.

"Sis are you alright?" Alexis asked signing.

"Yes, I just lost balance." Mel replied .

"Sis you need rest." Alexis said.

'I'm fine Lexi." Melanie replied weakly. Alexis got her back into bed. Mel didn't have much difficultly settling in, after a bit she fell asleep. Alexis and I exited the room. It was just us now.

"Sweet Pea, I'm worried about Mel." She said.

"I am too." I said. She sat down on the3 couch next to me and she hugged me. After a long hug we let go and she rubbed her belly. Her stomach let out a growl. She was hungry. It was dinner time.

"Hungry Aunt Lexi?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait we should make something special." She suggested. With that we went tonto the kitchen. She got out a saucepan and some heavy cream. Then she went to the refrigerator for some potatoes, and onions, and steamed clams we had from the night before and added them into the pot. She stirred it from time to time. I was surprised how good it smelled.

"You know it's ironic we're making this." She said

"Why?" I asked.

"This was a dish mum use to make." She answered smiling. As the chowder simmered on the stove the doorbell rang. I answered it to find Aunt Mary waiting at the door. She mirrored Melanie as Alexis did but she had dreads with feathers. She was in a white dress and a leather jacket and black boots. She had been preaching. It was good to see her again.

"Hi Aunt Mary, have you come to see Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Yea kitten, I hope it's not a bother." She said.

"Of course not. Come on in." I said letting her in.

"Thanks, its good to be back." She said walking in.

"How are you and Uncle Je (Jesus) doing?" I asked.

"Good actually we're expecting again." She replied.

"I know you told me." I said.

"Oh I did kitten? Sorry, blame it on the pregnant brain." She replied. She walked into the room and immediately headed over to Melanie. Mary went to her bedside and hugged her gently. Melanie returned the hug.

"Mary, you came?" Melanie asked weakly.

"Of course Mel, what are sisters for?" Mary said lovingly. As another knock came to the door. Mary and I stayed with Melanie leaving Alexis to answer the door. Alexis quickly answered it before ushering the visitor into the room. To my surprise both Aunt Tracy and Auntie J walked in. they both beamed as they embraced me tightly.

"Hey, Mary forgot someone." Tracy said.

"Apparently two someones." Mrs. Johnstone added.

"Sorry girls." Mary said sweetly.

"Its ok you're here now." Melanie added weakly. Melanie jumped weakly suddenly. Her left hand went to her belly. With her free hand, she grabbed mine weakly and placed it on her belly. Then I felt a small kick. Suddenly images flooded my mind. I saw flashes of her past, new images. Oddly enough I could see new people I haven't seen yet. As calmly as I could, I removed my hands. I was freaked out.

"Um guys I saw something." I said shakily.

"What was it?" Mary asked sweetly.

"I don't know, pictures flashing but some were new." I replied.

"Oh no need to worry Kitten, you're a descendent of a saint, so you have the power to see pasts and futures of other people." Mary explained


End file.
